Dark Lord's Tears
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Voldemort didn't think it would affect him that Potter is gone. The fact tears are running down his face and agonizing pain in his chest makes him wonder his feelings for Potter is. He ignores the sound of one of that idiot's little friends singing a song


**Arashi: This is a gift fic from Vamprincess38. This is a sad fic and I'm having trouble writing it due to how sad it is. I hope you like it, A Goddess Under The Cupboard and have a wonderful Birthday. ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I don't own Concrete Angel who is written and Sung by Martina McBride. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

**Genre:**Romance/Tragedy/Angst

**Rate:**Teens

**Contains:**Unrequited Love, Character Death, ooc, AU/AR, Song fic

**Pairing**: Voldemort/Harry, Tom/Harry

**Request:**Bday gift fic for A Goddess Under The Cupboard

_Song Lyrics_

_**"Dead people talking"**_

Summary: Voldemort didn't think it would affect him that Potter is gone. The fact tears are running down his face and agonizing pain in his chest makes him wonder his feelings for Potter is. He ignores the sound of one of that idiot's little friends singing a song softly crying.

* * *

><p>Dark Lord's Tears<p>

* * *

><p>The air feels cold and dreadful to the bald man with snake like eyes as he gaze around. His red color eyes lands on the teen on the ground, eyes widen open not seeing anything. A strange twinge tugs in his chest getting the man to shake his head. He goes over to the boy kicking him lightly finding the look rather unnerving.<p>

"…." The Dark Lord stares at the dull green eyes that use to hold the green fire within his depths. He ignores the screams of those who survive fighting his followers. "So Potter is finally dead."

As soon he said these words that strange feeling of pain tugs again. Voldemort could feel the emptiness go through his body. He starts to shake as soft chuckles past his lips. Some of his followers watch with concern as the man's laughter gotten louder and creepier by the second.

"I finally done it," Voldemort announce smiling evilly not realizing his eyes begin to water.

Others watch sadly as their hero lost more of his color. Hermione's brown eyes waters up remembering every thing Harry mention of the abuse the Dursleys put him though. She even got him to show her the scars on his body that never could be healed. She slowly starts humming a tune her American cousin listen to when she visit a couple years back and it got Hermione's attention.

Even though the song is about a girl who never felt she fit in the world truly describes her best friend, Harry James Potter. The teen going against Voldemort and one would live while the other will die. That's what she remembers about the damn bloody prophecy about Harry. The ironic part of that is the one to stop the madman is dead. He had a hard life especially when his parents died when he was a baby.

Her lips twist into a snarl as she thought about it carefully. How is Dumbledore is taking the fact the Wizarding World's hero is gone no thanks to him. Even if that old fool is dead it's technically his fault for sending Harry to search the items to stop Voldemort.

Unable to keep her mouth shut anymore, Hermione shouts at the man, "I hope you're happy Tom! At least now Harry can be in peace with out a care in the world even if it's in heaven. No more Madman chasing him! No fucking bastards of relatives abusing him."

Voldemort snarls at the brunette witch, "Don't you dare call me by that pathetic name!"

Hermione shakes her head asking out loud more to herself, "Why did Harry ever look up to you? I still don't understand. Sure you killed his parents but you guys went though similar problems."

Voldemort blink thoughtfully as he thought of everything he learn about the boy. His mouth dries up as it comes to him, Harry and him are truly alike. It seems like fate they just happen to be half-bloods that went to Hogwarts and gone into different houses. The same two houses of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

Their ancestry houses and making them the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin. He close his eyes as his heart thuds dully. The unmistakable pain his chest makes him wonder. Harry with those beautiful vibrant green eyes with the courage to protect those he loves despite his upbringing.

The man's eyes close as a choke gasp past his lips. He does love Harry. The death eaters watch as their leader cries. They couldn't help but have a feeling he doesn't realizing he's crying. They look away not wanting to face his wrath for a weak moment.

Voldemort didn't think it would affect him that Potter is gone. The fact tears are running down his face and agonizing pain in his chest makes him wonder his feelings for Potter is. Damn it he does love that boy. Now he won't be able to say anything much less admit it to him. Never have the chance to see what he tastes like. Maybe even getting to know the boy and learn everything he went though. Besides protecting him from the harsh world. He tries ignores the sound of one of that idiot's little friends singing a song softly crying.

_"She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
><em>Nobody knows what she's holding back<em>  
><em>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday <em>  
><em>She hides the bruises with linen and lace<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _  
><em>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask <em>  
><em>Bearing the burden of a secret storm<em>  
><em>Sometimes she wishes she was never born <em>

_Through the wind and the rain_  
><em>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved<em>

_Concrete Angel_  
><em>Somebody cries in the middle of the night<em>  
><em>The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights <em>  
><em>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate<em>  
><em>When morning comes it will be too late<em>

_Through the wind and the rain, _  
><em>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above <em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved<em>

_Concrete Angel_  
><em>A statue stands in a shaded place<em>  
><em>An angel girl with an upturned face <em>  
><em>Her name is written on a polished rock<em>  
><em> A broken heart that the world forgot.<em>

_Through the wind and the rain _  
><em>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved<em>

_Concrete Angel"_

Voldemort fights the urge to drop on his knees scooping up the boy in his arms. He's truly an idiot. He realizes it to late that he's in love with Harry. Hearing that damn mudblood sing that song. The agony of it tears in his heart. He closes his eyes not realizing he just drop on his knees.

His hand digging into the earth below him as shudders rakes his body. He opens his mouth throwing back his head screaming an agonizing sound sending shivers down those that could hear it. The horrible sound could be heard for miles on end.

* * *

><p>Standing invisible to everyone, a black hair teen glance at his parents and his godfathers with a small smile on his lips just ask with a knowing tone in his voice with a hint of smugness. <em><strong>"I told you he'll realize his mistake."<strong>_

_**"Yes a bit too late, dear,"**_The only woman answers making Harry nod in agreement.

Sirius places a hand on Harry's head ruffling his hair getting the teen to smile. He tells his godson kindly knowing James and Lily understand, **_"Go tell him good-bye Harry since its time for us to back to heaven."_**

**_"Uncle Sirius will he be joining us in heaven?"_**Harry asks fearing that won't be possible.

**_"He will if he accepts he's Tom Riddle,"_** James answers waving his hand towards Voldemort's direction. _**"He'll have to do the redemption himself for that."**_

Harry nods walking over to Voldemort allowing himself to float up so he can whisper in his ear, "**_Tom, I do love you and might not able to hear me. You need to accept yourself as Tom Riddle Jr. to meet me in heaven. Do this and redeem yourself."_**

Harry didn't know if the man could hear him or not. He just gives the man a light kiss whispering a soft good bye before joining his family as they head up in the heavens.

Voldemort trembles thinking he was hallucinating hearing Harry's voice or the feel of his soft lips on his own. He close his eyes knowing in his heart what he heard is real.

He murmurs under his breath, "I'm both Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and Dark Lord Voldemort."

No one heard his words in the living while in the heavens Harry smiles widely. He's willing to wait for now until his love is at his deathbed. When that happen he has permission to pick him up and take him to the heavens where they can be

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope everyone likes this oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
